Mission ou vacances?
by nahi-chan
Summary: Tsunade envoie Sasuke et Sakura pour une mission un peu trop simple...Sakura s'énerve et Sasuke a un comportement plus qu'étrange...[SasuSaku] Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Bon! Me revoilà avec le sasu/saku promis…je vous préviens je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire…et il sera très court (2 chapitres). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! et Bonne lecture!

**Mission ou vacances?** Chapitre 1

Le vent faisait voleter ses doux cheveux roses, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qu'elle avait fermé pour profiter de la brise. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de nouer l'élastique qui se trouvait autour de son poignet dans sa chevelure.

-Quel bonheur de se trouver près de la mer…Murmura-t-elle le regard perdu au loin.

-Il faut y aller Sakura. Lui indiqua une voix.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, il se tenait devant une maisonnette en bois, son sac sur l'épaule la regardant impassible comme à son habitude.

-Oui, je sais Sasuke…Lui répondit-elle avant de s'emparer de son propre sac.

En effet, ils n'étaient pas là pour se la couler douce, pour le moment ils avaient une mission à accomplir. Celle ci semblait facile à première vue mais il ne fallait jamais baisser sa garde. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir rester sur la plage en ce moment même, dans ce paradis…L'hokage leur avait dit…ils avaient besoin de vacances…mais pas avant la fin de cette requête…

[FLASHBACK

-Vous devrez trouver une bande d'assassins qui opère dans le village Wakayama, ils ont voulu prendre le pouvoir sur la ville mais ils n'y sont pas encore arrivés, de plus ce village ne possède pas de force de frappe…je ne penses pas qu'ils soient vraiment très forts mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque inutile. Expliqua l'invocatrice de limace.

-Compris! Répondirent-ils en cœur avant de se retourner pour partir.

-Une dernière chose! Intervint Tsunade. Vous avez été très sollicités ces derniers temps, vous lirez dans le rapport que vous logerez au bord de la mer…Profitez en pour vous reposer, après la mission bien évidemment…vous pouvez disposer. Termina-t-elle.

[FIN DU FLASHBACK

-Facile à dire…Pensa-t-elle en sautant de branche en branche derrière son coéquipier. Essayez d'expliquer à un shinobi qui ne vit que pour sa soif de vengeance qu'il vous faut des vacances!

-Sakura…L'interpella-t-il. Après avoir remplit la mission, on devrait suivre les conseils de Tsunade-sama et…se reposer un peu.

Elle en resta sans voix, fixant le dos du brun comme pour essayer de comprendre, de lire à travers lui.

-Un problème? Demanda-t-il en regardant par dessus son épaule.

-Non aucun…Répondit-elle.

-Il faut savoir se ménager…Dit-il simplement en voyant sa mine étonnée.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence jusqu'à arriver au dit village : Wakayama. D'où ils étaient ils le surplombaient, il était certes assez petit mais abritait une grande population. De nombreux enfants couraient dans les rues évitant les passants.

-Je n'imaginais pas du tout ça comme ça…Dit-elle en balayant la petite cité du regard.

-Hn…Répondit-il.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi! Pensa-t-elle, mécontente.

-Allons-y! Lança-t-il en descendant agilement de l'arbre.

Elle le suivit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'immense porte qui signifiait l'entrée de la ville.

-Séparons-nous pour récolter des informations. Déclara-t-elle avant de partir de son côté.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et se perdre dans la foule, soupira puis fit volte face et avança dans la rue opposée

* * *

-Ces idiots ne sont pas très discrets…Murmura la kunoichi. Toute la ville sait où ils se trouvent.

-C'est peut-être un piège…Annonça l'ombre qui venait d'atterrir sur une branche de l'arbre devant lequel se situait le banc où elle était assise.

-C'est très gros dans ce cas…Répondit-elle.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir…Dit le brun en descendant de son perchoir.

-Oui, c'est parti! S'exclama-t-elle excitée par son futur affrontement.

* * *

-Ils sont nombreux…Observa-t-elle, dissimulée par quelques branches. Il faudra être prudent.

-Mmm…Répondit-il. On a l'avantage de la surprise…ils n'ont pas l'air de nous avoir repéré.

Ils passèrent par les endroits les plus camouflés en prenant par surprise les gardes et s'infiltrèrent facilement dans la base. Ils parcoururent un long couloir sombre tuant un bon nombre d'ennemis sur leur passage. Etonnement tout était silencieux on entendait que le dernier souffle des morts s'échapper.

Ils arrivèrent à une porte, ouverte, d'où provenait une lumière aveuglante, ils s'approchèrent sans bruit.

-Ils sont 4…et beaucoup plus forts que ceux qu'on a combattu en entrant…Détermina-t-elle, concentrée.

-On va devoir se battre contre deux à la fois…Déduisit-il. Fait attention à toi…Conseilla-t-il

Elle le regarda, surprise mais il n'ajouta rien et continua à fixer la porte.

-Toi aussi…Répondit-elle finalement en se concentrant à nouveau.

-Sortez de là! Cria une voix venant du même endroit que la lumière. Vous êtes facilement repérables! Continua-t-il.

Ils pénétrèrent prudemment dans la pièce. En dévisageant leurs adversaires, trois étaient quasiment identiques, des triplés sûrement et le dernier ou plutôt la dernière était bien plus âgée. Une lueur sadique se percevait dans leurs regards.

-Prouvons-leur de quoi on est capable, les enfants! Fit la femme. Ecrasons-les!

La rose et le brun furent un peu surpris qu'ils attaquent directement mais se mirent rapidement en position de combat. Ils esquivèrent facilement toutes les attaques : ils n'étaient pas de taille, aucun d'eux. Cependant l'un des adversaires dont s'occupait l'Uchiwa s'en prit à Sakura. Celle ci ne s'y attendant pas du tout reçut le coup de plein fouet.

-SAKURA! Cria Sasuke ne faisant plus attention à son affrontement avant que la kunoichi ne pare le second coup que l'ennemi allait lui infliger. Elle lui cassa la jambe par un coup de pied rageur.

-Sasuke attention! Prévint-elle avant de reprendre son combat.

Il n'eut le temps que de protéger son visage avec son bras qui fut transpercé par le kunai, il retint un cri de douleur. Il forma un Katon et brûla celui qui l'avait blessé qui tomba, carbonisé.

-Bon finissons-en au plus vite. Pensa-t-il en sortant son katana.

Il trouva un moyen pour se retrouver derrière la femme et la transperça laissant un corps sans vie. Il se tourna vers sa coéquipière pour lui prêter main forte mais déjà elle enlevait ses gants couverts de sang.

-Sasuke! L'appela-t-elle. Tu aurais pu nous faire tuer! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris? Ragea-t-elle.

-Rien…Répondit-il en arrachant le kunai encore planté dans son avant bras et en le jetant à terre.

Enervée elle se plaça face à lui le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Si! Si, il y a eu quelque chose et dans ces moments là il faut que je puisse compter sur toi! Nous sommes coéquipiers que ça te plaise ou non! Rétorqua-t-elle sur les nerfs.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me déplaisait. Dit-il, sans aucune expression, en la contournant.

Elle le suivit du regard, encore une fois surprise de sa réaction. Décidément il était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. Cela la calma un peu et elle le rejoignit.

-Vraiment…à quoi pense Tsunade! Ce n'était pas une mission pour nous…Dit-il songeur.

-Je pense qu'elle voulait surtout qu'on prenne quelques vacances. Lui répondit-elle.

Il fut troublé….il avait pensé à haute voix! Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé…Ce n'est vraiment pas bon d'être…il secoua discrètement la tête et arrêta là ses pensées.

-Hn…Emit-il sans montrer son trouble.

Elle recommença à bouillir de colère. Elle avait au moins eu la décence de lui répondre, elle!

**Petit extra**: (libre à vous de l'inclure dans la fic ou non )

-Atchhhhaaaa! Eternua la princesse. Quelqu'un doit parler de moi…Dit-elle en tournant sa chaise pour regarder dehors.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas continuer de remplir les dossiers Tsunade-sama! Reprocha Shizune désespérée qu'elle ne soit pas plus assidue.

-Tu penses que ça marche pour l'Uchiwa et Sakura? Demanda-t-elle sans se soucier de la remarque de la brune. Au bord de la mer…en tête à tête …rien de mieux…Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Sa disciple soupira, que la blonde pouvait être enfantine…planifier tout ça…elle devait s'ennuyer ferme…c'est vrai que le village était plutôt paisible en ce moment…

-Attchhha ! Firent en cœur les deux shinobis, ils se regardèrent un instant leur visage affichant leur surprise puis reprirent leur route.

* * *

Petite précision : Quand je dis qu'ils étaient surpris de l'attaque directe c'est parce que d'habitude les ennemis parlent beaucoup avant d'attaquer c'est tout :p

Ça y est premier chapitre, fait! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec des reviews )

Je vais essayer de faire la suite avant la fin de la semaine sinon il va falloir attendre 3 semaines…Bisous à tous


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai été gentille !! (c'est très rare lol) et je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas sympa de vous faire attendre alors le voilà! Et bonne lecture!

**Mission ou vacances ?** Chapitre 2fin

-Mais où est-il? Se questionna-t-elle agacée.

La kunoichi aux yeux verts cherchait activement quelque chose dans son sac et vu son état d'énervement elle ne le trouvait pas.

-Ah! Le voilà! Se réjouit-elle.

Elle sorti un nœud rose qui était en fait le prolongement d'un maillot de bain de la même couleur.

-Il a dit qu'on prenait des vacances alors je vais pas me gêner! Pensa-t-elle en l'enfilant. A moi la mer et le sable doré! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant vivement la porte de la petite maison faite de bois.

* * *

-Merci, au revoir…Dit-il avec lassitude. 

Il était toujours si peu sociable…Dire ces mots lui demandait beaucoup mais c'était la moindre des politesses. Il partit, son sac remplit de vivres…ne serait ce que pour deux jours ils devaient se nourrir. On pouvait voir dépasser du sac une bouteille, du sake, c'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques mois. Une bouteille, une seule…une sorte de récompense à la fin de chaque mission, il la finissait puis ne buvait plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il termine une autre requête. Celle ci, cette bouteille en particulier, il n'avait aucune envie de la boire il l'avait acheté par réflexe…Ces derniers temps il était bien trop préoccupé par Sakura, il la voyait différemment.

Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Cette dernière hantait ses pensées sans cesse, même en mission il avait été imprudent à cause de cela. Comment ses sentiments avaient-ils changé de cette manière?…sûrement en même temps qu'elle. Elle était devenu plus puissante, plus forte mentalement…elle avait acquis de la patience et une meilleure analyse, celles-ci étaient à l'épreuve de tout en mission. Ajoutez à ça qu'elle ne le suivait plus partout en lui criant des "Sasuke-kun " à tout va et vous comprendrez pourquoi il la remarquait enfin.

Il se surpris à ne pas avoir vu le trajet passer…il apercevait déjà la maisonnette. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et la kunoichi courir au bord de l'eau, se mouiller la nuque et plonger dans l'immense étendue bleue sans hésitation. Il rougit en la voyant si peu couverte et détourna les yeux pour reprendre son calme.

Il entra, posa son sac sur le lit double, qui était le seul endroit pour dormir, et l'ouvrit avant de prendre la bouteille et la mettre sur l'étagère. Il se dirigea vers un tas de vêtement pour en sortir un short de bain bleu qu'il enfila et prit deux serviettes. Il sortit , étala l'une des deux serviettes sur le sable chaud et s'assit dessus regardant la kunoichi aux yeux verts nager.

* * *

2 bonnes heures, c'était le temps selon elle, qu'elle avait passé à se baigner. Sentir le liquide couler sur toutes les parcelles de sa peau lui faisait un bien fou, elle aimait tellement la mer. Seulement elle commençait à avoir froid et le vent devait y être pour beaucoup…c'était le seul inconvénient. Elle quitta l'eau limpide et ne put retenir une légère grimace lorsqu'elle mit le pied sur le sable, elle regarda par terre par réflexe. Le soleil avait rendu celui-ci bouillant.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, une serviette lui apparut sous les yeux, elle leva la tête étonnée. Sasuke la lui tendait en la regardant, ses cheveux dansant sous l'effet du vent. Devant le temps de réaction assez lent de la rose il fit un geste pressé.

-Tiens, tu vas attraper froid sinon…Dit-il sans la regarder.

-Merci…Répondit-elle en le fixant.

Il passa à côté d'elle et plongea lui aussi dans l'eau limpide. Elle se retourna et sourit avant d'aller s'allonger pour prendre le soleil.

* * *

Il sortit de sa baignade rafraîchissante et vit Sakura lui tendre une serviette, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt.

-Tiens tu vas attraper froid sinon…Dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci. Répondit-il avec un micro-sourire.

Ils restèrent tous les deux assis côte à côte sur la plage pour voir le coucher du soleil. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, ils le firent naturellement. C'est seulement après que le soleil soit passé du jaune aux différents tons de orange puis de rouge pour enfin aller mourir dans la mer qu'ils se levèrent. Ils revenaient peu à peu à la réalité qu'ils avaient quitté lors de ce merveilleux spectacle.

Ils se mirent à l'abris de la fraîcheur de la nuit dans leur logement provisoire. Celui-ci était assez petit pour abriter deux personne, ils disposaient du strict minimum vital mais ils étaient des shinobi, et ils ne s'en formulaient pas.

Sakura passa son pyjama pendant que le brun attendait dehors, agacé. Elle l'avait jeté avec un « tu ne vas pas rester là! Je dois me changer! » sur un ton sans réplique…pourquoi était-elle constamment en colère? Il ne comprenait pas et ça le mettait sur les nerfs…quelle ambiance…

-C'est bon tu peux rentrer! Cria-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et la retrouva non plus en maillot de bain mais en débardeur short, il remarqua aussi qu'elle était pieds nus.

-Hum? Qu'est ce que c 'est? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la bouteille.

-Laisse, c'est à moi…Dit-il avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle prit la bouteille et la posa sur la table avant de prendre un verre pour se servir.

-Je peux en prendre, non? Questionna-t-elle.

-Sakura…Soupira-t-il. Ouais d'accord vas-y…

Elle versa le liquide alcoolisé et but le verre cul sec.

-Sakura...doucement…Conseilla-t-il.

Elle rit et se tourna vers lui la bouteille à la main.

-Tu en veux? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle lâcha involontairement la bouteille qui vint s'écraser à terre en éparpillant de nombreux morceaux brillants à la lumière artificielle.

-Ah! Si casser du verre porte chance, je suis la plus heureuse du monde! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se remettre à rire puis elle s'arrêta et leva la jambe pour avancer.

-Ne bouge pas! Ordonna le ténébreux en se levant. Tu pourrais te blesser…ajouta-t-il en avançant vers elle.

Il la porta comme un princesse et elle s'accrocha à son cou.

-Sasuke…serais-tu galant? Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille

Il rougit encore légèrement mais la kunoichi ne le vit pas.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Dit-il en l'allongeant sur le lit, elle était toujours accrochée à lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais aimé? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

-Je ne pouvais pas…je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : me venger…Dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Allez dors maintenant.

-Et maintenant tu peux? Demanda-t-elle encore.

-Sakura…lâche moi, je dois me changer…Dit-il en détachant les bras de la rose entourant son cou.

Il se leva, prit un tee-shirt et l'enfila, il trouva ensuite un short noir et l'emporta en direction de la porte mais la kunoichi vint s'interposer. Elle se plaça devant la porte pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu! Cria-t-elle énervée.

-Laisse moi passer! Répliqua-t-il en attrapant la poignée, mettant leurs visages à quelques centimètres de distance.

-Non! Refusa-t-elle. Répond-moi!

-Sakura…Soupira-t-il.

-Répond-moi! Répéta-t-elle toujours aussi fort.

-Oui, je peux! Voilà t'es contente! Lança-t-il en criant à son tour.

Elle se mit à pleurer glissant le long de la porte pour se retrouver assise sur le sol.

-Que…Pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda-t-il déstabilisé.

-Ce…n'est pas sincère, tu veux seulement passer…Répondit-elle en ramenant ses genoux vers elle et pleurant plus encore.

-Je…Je suis désolé…Dit-il en s'accroupissant. Je m'exprime mal…J'ai du mal à dire mes sentiments…c'était sincère, vraiment. Continua-t-il doucement.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux rougis et le fixa attendant qu'il confirme ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je t'aime Sakura. Dit-il enfin.

Elle ne savait comment réagir cela lui semblait tellement irréel. Il s'approcha d'elle et pris possession de ses lèvres encore imbibées d'alcool, fermant les yeux. La sensation était bien réelle, ce n'était donc pas un rêve…Elle repassa les bras autour de sa nuque et lui, il lança le short qu'il tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt….il n'en aurait plus besoin.

-Je t'aime aussi Sasuke…Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Le reste n'appartient qu'à eux, sachez seulement que Sakura prit un congé maternité quelques mois plus tard à la plus grande joie de Tsunade qui se réjouissait que son plan ait marché!

**_Xx_****_X FIN XxX_**

Voilà alors c'était vraiment court oui, oui mais je l'avais dit je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration…j'espère que ça vous à plu et je reviendrais dans deux semaines (pas trois parce que je comptais cette semaine aussi) et ce sera avec un naru/hina ! bisous à tous et à toutes ! J'attends vos reviews ;)


End file.
